harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albus Dumbledore
Better picture neaded *Somebody, can you change the picture of Dumbledore from the prisonor of azkaban to the one from the sorcreres stone. It looks better than this one. *put the one from jos site Subheading *I need help on organizing this article. It's got good content, just needs some paraphrasing and lots of subheadings.--Joank 02:50, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actors Does anybody like the new actor for dumbledore? *No, I wish they had got the actor who played Gandalf, Sir Ian McKellen. The old one was really good too because he seemed older, wiser, and more patient, the new one acts a little bit too young. Colonel Burnsides 02:13, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Yeah,I agree.Padme829 19:56, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC)Padme829 *I concur. Dumbledore had too much energy for someone who's supposedly as old as Yoda.--Joank 02:50, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) *He happens to be 750 years younger than Yoda thank ya very much. *The new Dumbledore is too easily angered.Dumbledore in the books doesn't ever get angry and would never grab Harry like he did in the GoF film. *He has very often the same expression on his face : as if he was surprised or absent-minded. If you don't read the book, you can't imagine that Dumbledore is one of the cleverest wizards. I have a suggestion: If you like Richard Harris more than Michael Gambon, then shouldn't you put more pictures of the Dumbledore portrayed by Richard Harris.--Darth Darth 00:16, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Name? Albus actually, means "white", or shining white (much like Gandalf the White?), and Rubeus means "red", I believe. Makes me think of White Mages and Red Mages from Final Fantasy, but anyway I found this out from studying geomancy, actually. (okay, it was in a witches almanac) Some of the passwords for the painting to get into the Gryffindor dorms have also been geomancy patterns. (Fortuna Major is one geomantic pattern) I might be wrong, but is Geomancy one of the classes? Just throwing hints in. Travlr23 03:12, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :What is Geomancy? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) He isn't dead!! Have a look at this site, its very convincing: http://www.dumbledoreisnotdead.com/introduction.html **I'm with ya on that! Snape is not dead, so Dumbledore is. Dead as Aeris.One Star Bandit 23:23, 10 August 2006 (UTC) There is a page here discussing the theory that Dumbledore isn't dead: Is Dumbledore dead? Philosophers Stone Dumbledore did not help create the philosophers stone, it was Flamel, in the book it simply states that he and Dumbledore worked together. Flamel is 666 in the first book and would have had to use the stone long before Dumbledore was born to stay alive Age/Schooling WTF? Dumbledore was born in the 1840s but started at Hogwarts in 1938 - possibly at the age of 93? That doesn't make any sense. --Forgottenlord 20:28, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Kingsley's comment In the movies Kinsley says: In the book it is Phineas Nigellus. Should this be changed? 14:54, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :I'd say it should either be changed or the source can be changed to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:33, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Quotes from the books should be used exlusively in my opinion. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 19:15, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :I second that. the movies have some non-canon elements. Admiral Carth Onasi 20:49, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think it might make more sense to say the books are more canon than the movies. In places where the movies and books do not conflict both are canon, yet where they do the books rule. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:15, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::That's true. Where the books and films don't clash at all, the films can be cannon. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:36, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Biography needed their is only a biography of his early life we need the rest of it. Me_Potter_Fan 05:07, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Blood status? Why is Dumbledore's blood status given as "half-blood"? There's no indication that he was - both his parents are clearly Wizards, for one thing, and have very wizard-like names. If this is from an interview or some comment by JKR, could someone please put in a reference? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 129.67.144.40 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :He's a Pureblood. His father used magic against kids, and his mother would have been ashamed to have a squib child. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 19:12, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::His mother was a muggle born, that makes him a half blood.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 14:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Then I am confused. I thought a half-blood was someone who had a magical parent and a muggle parent, like Severus Snape and Voldemort. I figured that if both parents are magical, you're pureblood. Yet, I guess if one of your parents is muggle-born and the other is pureblood, that still makes you half-blood? Is that how it is? Hufflepuff Half-Giant 17:54, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The idea of blood purity was based on the Nuremberg laws from Nazi Germany, which explain at what point a person with Jewish heritage is not considered a Jew. I don't know where, but JK Rowling said this in an interview once. Anyway, any wizard with at least one muggle grandparent or closer ancestor is considered half-blood (assuming they have at least one wizard parent/grandparent). There's more on this on the Blood purity page. The Nuremberg laws can be found here. Admiral Carth Onasi 20:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Headmaster Box There is a problem with the headmaster box. It says that Dolores Umbridge succeeded Dumbledore, which she did, but dumbledore came back. -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 00:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Look at the one right below it. He was also preceded by Dolores Umbridge and succeeded by McGonagall. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 02:25, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Elder wand owners box Should we make a succession box (like the headmaster and head of house boxes) for Elder wand owners? I don't know how to do this, so an experienced coder should do it. I can help him find the information, though. :It's not a bad idea. As for the coding, I usually just copy and paste, then change it until it looks right. Remember - the preview button is you friend! - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :On a side note, how would you reconcile the fact that Draco was the true master of the Elder Wand until disarmed by Harry, but Voldemort was the one carrying the wand? Would the succession box be Owner of the Elder Wand (as in physically controlling it), or Master of the Elder Wand? Or both? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:31, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::You could have both but that could get very confusing. Some people woul dhave to be like "Master and Owner of the Elder Wand". -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::You should have it be Master of the Elder Wand, but on Severus Snape's and Voldemort's pages, put the box in and put something like, "(Draco Malfoy actual owner)." It's an idea. Otherwise, I say don't even include Severus and Voldemort in the succession. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 18:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Birth date Was he born in 1881? I thought he was eighteen in late 1930s when he and Elphias plan the world tour.-Shrez32 :Firstly, please place all new comments at the bottom of the talk page. The 1881 birthdate is taken directly from JK Rowlings official site. Albus Dumbledore was the Wizard of the Month for September 2007. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 10:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Quote THANK YOU, whoever put that quote up. That's my favourite quote by D ever. Mafalda Hopkirk 19:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Traits Section I think it would make sense to combine the "traits and personality" with "humour" as humour is part of his personality. What do you think? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I made it a subsection under Traits and Personality. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Gay! You are going to find this as hard to beleive as me but JK Rowling has said in an interview that Albus Dumbledore is of the Homosexual variety, and was in love with Gellert Grindleward, dont beleve me? heres the link http://othernews.uk.myway.com/article//20071020/B23283231192845980A00.html.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 14:00, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Seen it, believed it, it's already in the article and referenced in case people think it's vandalism, although it needs to be integrated better. At the moment, it's little more than a mention. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:03, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::My carefully structured view of the Hp universe is in shambles. Admiral Carth Onasi 16:31, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting isnt it, my only explanation for it is that JK is indeed planning to write a novel concerning dumbledores early life..--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::This is great!!!!!! It makes me really happy to hear of yet another great hero in literature is gay. I have a suggestion - The article says "G. Grindelwald, who Dumbledore was in love with." Is there perhaps a more eloquent way to say this, such as "who Dumbledore had an infatuation with"? Mafalda Hopkirk 04:41, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There probably is, and it needs to be integrated into the article better as it would probably redefine a lot of events. Imagine the person you loved was (perhaps indirectly) responsible for the death of your sister, and the estrangement of your brother? And waiting until 1945 to finally face him and defeat him? It needs to be done right, and may even need to have the entire early life section rewritten. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:03, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I wonder if the duel between him and his brother had any tensions about this? Mafalda Hopkirk 14:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Not necessarily a separate novel. She may have just made sure she had Dumbledore's life down so that she could keep everything straight (so to speak). I remember something about her giving a backstory to one of the minor Gryffindor boys that was useful to the actor playing him, but never made it into the books. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:32, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree that his early life section should be rewritten, and perhaps a section in the Relationships section that goes into slightly more detail about it. I think the Grindelwald scene should be much more present, and a lot of things should just contain more detail and be organized more. :I would also add that his sexual orientation shouldn't become a major theme of this article, not that it has or anything. We aren't going around marking all the heterosexual characters or projecting theories about relationships with others based on their sexual preference if they're straight, so a mention of Albus' infatuation and attraction to Grindelwald, and perhaps a mention that he never married partly because he was gay should be the most we write on the subject, in my personal opinion. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:41, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, Hufflepuff Half-Giant. The issue is not his sexuality, but events from his early life that may now be seen in a different light because of it, such as his willingness to join Grindelwald in his plan to rule Wizardkind. Later events, such as those relayed to us in the books, should not be changed as they have no bearing or whether he is gay or not. It should also be integrated into the article in a way that seems natural, so it does not stand out like a sore thumb. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:09, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Recent Edit It looks huge from the "recent changes" screen (-2000 bits or something?) but I just wanted to clarify - I changed it to past tense as he is deceased, restructured the biography section to have Family and Career categories (as information about both subjects were interspersed throughout the article) and added onto the personality category with a section on LOVE (to add info about GG and also on his affection for all his beloved friends). I also added a part about his death which ought to be expanded upon. I just wanted to clarify that as it might appear from the -2000 bits that there was some kind of vandalism ;p Mafalda Hopkirk 20:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Dumbledore is gay I know that this will be controversial, but I think that Dumbledore should be completly discredited due to the fact that he is a f-- :^ Wow, you know what's interesting, "Harry Potter Fantic"? That i think you should be completely banned due to the fact that you are an ignorant hate-mongerer. Mafalda Hopkirk 01:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Why this page(Dumbledore'a) was protected and if write Dumbledore is gay? I waiting to answer. Karutalk 12:33, 31 October 2007 (UTC) What? Admiral Carth Onasi 15:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Would you mind if i put my two cents in? I looked at Karu's edit and I agree it should have been taken out - because Dumbledore has no "gay role in the series." His persuasion has been revealed to us after the series has ended, and there is absolutely zero text in the books that would indicate his homosexuality. For us to include that in the "role in the series", it would only be our theories or blind guessing that would tie that into the books in any way. I feel that theories and blind guessing are inappropriate for an encyclopedia. (However, where theories are included in an encyclopedia, they must have numerous examples to support them.) Also, i personally think it would be incredibly disrespectful to JKR and to Dumbledore (who I have as much respect for as I do for "real" persons) for us to put these intimate details into Dumbledore's articles without extreme thoughtfulness, sensitivity, and wording them in the same way as we would want an article about ourselves to be written. It's just the right thing to do, given our great love for JKR and her work. Mafalda Hopkirk 16:23, 31 October 2007 (UTC)